


"W-would you like to play... Some NFO..?"

by ch0c0_s1im3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Help, I'm too lazy to make my own, Light-Hearted, QwQ, SayoRin content, Slow Romance, Someone feed me, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3
Summary: NFO is a great game
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	"W-would you like to play... Some NFO..?"

"W-would you like to play... Some NFO..?" Sayo's head whipped around at those words, she stared at the bookshelves which concealed the student council president, "a-after we finish practice... Of course..."

Sayo couldn't see the student council president's expression, but imagining the courage Rinko must have built up to ask her that brought a smile to her face, "I would love to, Shirokane-san."

"E-eh..? Really..?"

"Of course," Sayo responded, enjoying the small sigh of relief which came from behind the shelves, "though I don't suppose we could go somewhere to play, I believe Hina is throwing a sleepover today and I wish not to be distracted during the limited time raid."

For only three days, the creators of NFO had released a new raid meant for an eight-man party. The new raid featured a small new storyline and great rewards for those who could finish it, not to mention a limited flying dog mount that was only dropped from this raid.

Sayo needed that dog.

Originally, they had planned to queue together as a three-man party with Ako, however, the Udagawas had dragged her and Tomoe off for vacation, leaving a very pouty Ako begging Sayo and Rinko to get her some of the necromancer gear that dropped.

"We... Could go to the internet café..?" Rinko suggested, "or... We could..."

She mumbled unintelligibly behind the shelf, prompting Sayo to lean over to look behind them.

"What was that, Shirokane-san?"

A beet-red Rinko turned around to face Sayo, her eyes shut tightly, "w-we could play at my house..!"

"Shirokane-san! You're hyperventilating!"

\-------------------------

And that's how Sayo ended up outside Rinko's house at 7 pm on a Friday instead of studying for their national exams.

Sayo exhaled softly, watching the mist from her breath rise into the air as she stared at Rinko's house. This is fine, right? Nothing different from the sleepover Hina was having with Pasupare at the moment.

Except they would be together, alone, presumably in the confined space in her room, playing together side by side-

Sayo pinched herself and pushed those thoughts out of her mind, she was here for a friendly meeting, nothing more nothing less.

The door swung open just as Sayo was about to ring the doorbell.

"Ah... Hikawa-san... You came..." Their eyes met and Sayo blushed as Rinko flashed her one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen, "I'm so glad..."

"S-sorry for the intrusion, Shirokane-san..."

Rinko quickly led Sayo up to her room, before excusing herself to go get them some snacks and drinks.

Sayo couldn't help but marvel at Rinko's room. Stark white walls with a black ceiling and a hardwood floor. A large purple carpet was in the middle of the room, with intricate white patterns on the sides and middle of it. Rinko's large grand piano took half of a wall while her desk took the other half, a large PC setup with three monitors, a large keyboard and a mouse with a surprising amount of buttons on it laid on the table. Sayo looked at the large black computer chassis stowed safely below the table, she was no expert on PCs, but she could tell it must have cost a fortune. Dozens of books of different genres lined the shelves of Rinko's room, some for school, some for recreation. Sayo's room felt small in comparison.

A knock on the door made Sayo jump as Rinko entered the room, "Hikawa-san, are you okay..?"

"Sorry, I was a little lost in thought for a moment."

Rinko giggled as she set a tray down in front of her, "I baked some fries... I'm not sure how good they'll taste, but I hope you like them..."

Sayo's eyes widened as Rinko set down a large plate of fries in front of her, her mouth started watering as she stared at the fresh golden sticks of pure oil, salt, and poteto.

"D-do you not want it..?" Rinko asked nervously as she picked up her cup of milk, "I could always make something else..."

"N-no!" Sayo exclaimed, her hands almost protectively flying towards the fries, "it's- I..."

Rinko giggled again, Sayo blushed as she heard the beautiful sounds of Rinko's laughter, "it's fine, Hikawa-san... Please, just eat to your heart's content."

Sayo hungrily scarfed down almost the entire plate of fries in minutes, she only had a small onigiri for dinner, and the offering of fries was too difficult to resist.

She left a few fries for Rinko, who gratefully declined, "I had dinner just now, so I'm not very hungry... Please, eat as much as you'd like."

As Sayo popped the last delicious fry into her mouth, Rinko refilled her cup of water and brought the plate back down to the kitchen.

Sayo cleaned her hands with a wet wipe and proceeded to turn on her laptop while waiting for Rinko to return, it always took a long time to boot up after all.

Sayo heard the door click as Rinko reentered the room, "a-ah... Hikawa-san... Is that your laptop..?"

Sayo looked at Rinko quizzically, "yes, is there an issue?"

"D-do you often get lag spikes when playing..?"

"Yes... Far more than in the internet café, though I assumed that was a result of my poorer connection."

Sayo watched as Rinko mumbled to herself, her hands fidgeting with her long black skirt before she spoke again nervously, "I could lend you my laptop... If you'd like... It's a much newer model meant for gaming... And I think you'd be able to perform better with it..."

"Is that so..." Sayo mumbled, looking back at her clunky old laptop, the lag spikes had proven to be some trouble during previous raids, "I guess I'll have to accept your offer, Shirokane-san, if it isn't too much trouble for you."

"Of course not, Hikawa-san..! I'll bring out the laptop now!" Rinko beamed as she walked to her desk.

Sayo watched as Rinko pulled out a sleek silver laptop from one of its drawers, much smaller and thinner than Sayo's laptop. Sayo was speechless as the laptop booted up within seconds, and Rinko simply put her finger on a small detector to unlock it.

"This is amazing, Shirokane-san..." Sayo said, "it's so... Fast."

"I'm assuming your laptop uses an HDD... which means it would probably take a while to turn on... while this one uses an SSD... Which is much faster to boot up..."

Sayo listened intently as Rinko rambled on about the laptop, not understanding a thing she was saying, but happy that Rinko found something she wanted to talk about.

Sayo logged onto her account as Rinko turned on her PC and logged into hers. They soon found a party through the instant matching system on the duty finder.

"That was fast," Sayo said as she hit the 'commence' button.

"It seems... Most parties need tanks right now... So we matched extra fast because you're a tank, thank you..."

"That's nothing to thank me for, Shirokane-san, I play paladin because I enjoy it," Sayo reassured, "besides, I think I'll be the off-tank and let the other tank take aggro this duty, I'm unfamiliar with the dungeon mechanics as of now."

"Mhm... That's probably a good idea..."

DUTY COMMENCE

Sayo watched the screen smoothly transition through the cutscene, not wanting to be a burden, she skipped it, deciding to watch the cutscene later on YouTube with Rinko.

But of course, someone else was watching the cutscene anyway, so they had to wait.

"o/" Sayo greeted as she watched a lengthy stream of kaomojis appear in the chat from Rinko.

"Can I off-tank?" Sayo asked the other tank, who was a warrior.

"Sure, glhf."

"GLHF"

After months of play NFO, Sayo has grown accustomed to the silly acronyms and keyboard emojis people used to communicate through the chat, and now she can understand others flawlessly, and even reply similarly, even if it took two weeks of lessons from Ako to learn.

Soon, the player watching the cutscene finishes and the duty starts. 

"Qylmis roars!" Appears at the top of the screen.

"Shirokane-san, what does that mean?"

Both of them gasp as they watch the entire parties health start dropping rapidly as the healers scramble to use their AoE heals to ensure no one dies. 

Eventually, the roar ends, and their health bars stop dropping, the warrior turns on his stance and takes the aggro of the large dragon, turning it away from the party.

Sayo and Rinko start with their DPS rotations, careful to avoid the attacks the boss occasionally turns to throw at them.

Sayo watched Rinko get visibly irritated as she keeps trying but failing to complete her rotations effectively due to some of the other party members being inconsiderate and disorganized, causing more attacks to be thrown her way than there should.

Suddenly, Sayo watched as a large red circle appeared beneath Rinko's feet.

"M-my dash is on cooldown!" She exclaims.

"Don't worry!" Sayo shouts as she casts 'Cover' on Rinko, shielding the mage from incoming damage and redirecting it to herself.

"Th-thank you Sayo-san..." Rinko mumbles, before squeaking at the realisation of what she just said.

"E-eh?!"

Sayo almost got whiplash turning her head to look at a wildly blushing Rinko, her face buried in her hands, "Sh-Shirokane-san..?"

Rinko lifted her head for a moment to look at the screen, "Hikawa-san watch out!"

But it was too late, Sayo watched as a large ball of fire landed in a large area around her, decimating whatever remaining health Sayo had after shielding for Rinko.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Rinko seemed to chant as she resurrected Sayo. Sayo stared blankly at the screen as the popup appears, "Accept RinRin's resurrection?"

Sayo clicked on 'accept' and continued to play, choosing not to say anything about their interaction.

"She just called my name in the heat of the moment," Sayo thought to herself as she switched to her magic rotation, "she didn't mean anything by it."

Soon, they defeated the boss. All the party members commended each other, except Rinko, who still had her face buried in her hands while using her elbow to click through the screens.

"H-Hikawa-san..." Sayo heard Rinko call out, "I..."

"It's fine..." Sayo said quickly, "I understand that you blurted out my name in the heat of the moment and didn't mean anything by it."

"B-but... What if I did..?"

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" Rinko squeaked as her fingers typed away at the keyboard.

Sayo raised an eyebrow as she sees she received a parcel from someone. She opens her postbox to find a message from Rinko.

"(シ_ _)シ I hope this can make up for my mistake earlier, I'm so sorry (・_・;)" and attached to the letter is...

"... The mount..." Sayo inhaled sharply as she saw the large fluffy pomeranian with balloons on it's back. This drop was extremely rare from the raid, and for Rinko to just give it to Sayo...

"I can't accept this, Shirokane-san," Sayo stated firmly, "especially not for nothing in return."

"T-take it as an apology gift..?" Rinko suggested as she fiddled with the buttons on her dress, much calmer now.

"Shirokane-san, this mount is far too rare and it's limited to being a drop from a three-day raid, it's price will skyrocket after this event-"

Sayo was cut off by Rinko suddenly hugging her from behind. Sayo gasped as she felt the smaller girl hug her tightly, her warm breath brushing past her neck.

"I want you to have it... Sayo-san..." Rinko whispered, "please..."

"O-okay..."

\-------------------

Sayo turned to face Rinko and bowed deeply, "thank you for the wonderful time, Shirokane-san."

"It's fine... Hikawa-san..." Rinko mumbled, Sayo frowned a bit as she heard Rinko go back to addressing her formally.

"But... You're coming tomorrow... right?"

"Huh?"

"We... Still have to get the gear for Ako-chan... And..." Rinko blushed, "maybe we can go out for lunch or dinner..?"

Sayo blushed too, "are you sure, Shirokane-san?"

Rinko nods, a small smile forming on her lips, "see you tomorrow, Hikawa-san."

"See you," Sayo said, turning around, "Rinko."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm A L I V E


End file.
